1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a structural component of a backlight module.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a color filter, a backlight module, a driving circuit, an optical film, and a glass substrate. The backlight module is necessary to display image data because liquid crystals do not self-illuminate.
The backlight module includes a back plate and an upper frame. The back plate and the upper frame are coupled together to provide a container space. The container has a space to contain a light source and an optical component therein. In this way, the light source can be coupled with the LCD to provide light to the display area of the LCD.
The back plate has a hook coupled to the upper frame to fix the upper frame on the back plate and a conventional process to make the hook needs to punch a hole on the back plate. However, this hole may provide a path for dust to penetrate inside the backlight module and the dust inside the backlight module may cause bright/dark spot defects. Furthermore, the dust inside the backlight module may also cause vibration test failure.
Moreover, the light provided by the light source, e.g. a cold cathode fluorescent tube (CCFL), may leak through the hole, and thus the lighting efficiency is decreased by the hole on the back plate.